monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Strike News (7/9)
XFLAG Park Results and Rewards Monster Strike Grand Prix 1st Place - 練習不足 (50 Orbs) 2nd Place - ○○なマルチーず (10 Orbs) Top 4 - ロックオンワンウェイ% / 奥州 CAN CREW (5 Orbs) Full OO Team Challenge vs Acala Winner: Robin Hood (1 Green Dragon Gem) Flag & X Dragon Challenge Reward: 1 Orb Medal Event x5 Morling X of each type 1 Divine Sharl 2 Stamina Cans M4 vs. Canaan Reward: 3 Orbs and 1/2 Stamina on next Canaan Update 9.2 Maintenance Time: 7/11 12AM - 5AM 1 - Auto Select for Max or Half Morlings/EXP (Also can fuse up to 15 Monsters) 2 - Dragon Gem added to Luck Exchange 3 - 12h Dungeons for Sharls and Dragon Gems (Price: 1 Orb, 1 Stamina per run) 4 - Scroll of Honor can be transfer between monsters (only in same Evo Chain or X Versions) ''' '''5 - Izanami and Kushinada added to Library July Transcensions - Mozart & Beethoven & Bach & Kiskill Lyra Mozart Time: 7/11 3pm Type: Blast Sling: Bounce Ability: Mine Sweeper L / Null Wind SS: Fires a number of homing shots. Bump: Homing Piercer 18 Sub: Homing Shot 28 Materials: Light Gem (3) and Blue Gems (2) Beethoven Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Null Block SS: Motivates teammates and leads them against the enemy. Bump: Destructive Spread Sub: Energy Circle M Bach Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Demonsbane / Nebulan Slayer Gauge:Null Warp / Light Slayer SS: On each enemy rebound, attacks outward with pass-through bullets. Bump: Shotgun Sub: Spread Pierce-struction XL5 Kiskill Lyra Time: 7/11 3pm Type: Blast Sling: Bounce Ability: Healing Prayer / Super Null Warp Gauge: Null Damage Wall / Null Magic Circle SS (8 + 8 Turns): Increases own strength and recovers HP by bumping into teammates. Bump: Plasma Sub: All Enemy Meteor Materials: Light Gem (5) New Collaboration - Fullmetal Alchemist Time: 7/14 12PM Armstrong (Hatcher Light 5☆) & Lan Fan (Hatcher Water 5☆) Evolution Roy Mustang (Hatcher Fire 6☆) Type: Balanced Sling: Pierce Ability: Null Gravity Barrier Gauge: Null Damage Wall SS: Fires fire alchemy in the targeted direction. Bump: Giga Blast Ascension Ling Yao (Hatcher Dark 6☆) Type: Speed Sling: Bounce Ability: Mine Sweeper / Null Magic Circle Gauge: Recovery / SS Turn Reducer SS: Increases Speed and Strength & Increases own power for a set period of time. Bump: Lock-on Rebound Laser XL4 Sub: Spark Bullet Note: Only has Ascension Elric Brothers (Hatcher Wood 6☆) Evolution (Edward) Type: Bounce Sling: Pierce Ability: Null Gravity Barrier Gauge: Null Block / Counter Slayer SS: Increases Speed and Strength & attacks with alchemy from contacted walls Bump: Energy Circle L Ascension (Alphonse) Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Null Damage Wall / Nullify Sleep Gauge: Null Warp SS: Changes contacted Damage Walls into Healing Walls. Bump: Tri-Rebound Spreadshot Sub: Follow Up Piercer Lust (Savage Water 5☆) & Gluttony (Savage Light 5☆) Greed (Extreme Dark 6☆) Envy (Extreme Wood 6☆) Scar (Extreme Fire 6☆) King Bradley (Light 6☆) Note: Dyna Style Riza Hawkeye (Fire 6☆) Note: Max Luck from Mission Log Visit Collaboration Site to Fill Alchemy Gauge for Rewards 5 Million - 1 Divine Sharl + Morling/EXP Voucher 10 Million - 1 Divine Sharl + 1 Stamina Can + x3 Riza Hawkeye 15 Million - 1 Orb + 1 Stamina Can + x5 Riza Hawkeye 20 Million - x1 Winry